


Things Enjolras Does Not Care About (fanart)

by wannabequeen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A useful reference list by Les Amis de l'ABC, now in handwriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Enjolras Does Not Care About (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Enjolras Does Not Care About.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706256) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



This is fanart for LannaMichaels's work "Things Enjolras Does Not Care About". The original work is about 530 words, and does not indicate who wrote what, so I guessed.

Due to its nature, this has to be viewed in [pdf format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60vUNPnVTpwNEJWM3dDNG1qUlk/view?usp=sharing). 

green is Grantaire  
blue is Combeferre  
black is Courferac  
gray is Feiully  
red is Marius  
pink is Jehan  
purple's Bahorel  
maroon is Bossuet


End file.
